1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses can be manufactured as lightweight and thin apparatuses, and also have wide viewing angles, short response speeds, and low power consumption. Due to these advantages, they are getting attention as next generation display apparatuses.